his and his only
by asma raya
Summary: i am a huge fan of sasusake and i always liked the idea of a jealous sasuke. so this is why i wrote this story i know that my story may suck, but please read it and give me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or any character

This story sucks, BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST.

Today was a normal day in the life of sasuke uchiha. He woke up a 5 a.m to do his morning training with his best friend and brother Naruto in the old team 7 training area ( he will never say it out loud that he thinks of naruto as a brother). After 4 hours of training they took a brief brake under a tree and enjoyed the peace and silence.  
-Flashback:  
It was already 5 years after the great forth ninja war. Now the ninja world was safe and in piece and all of that is because of them, they were heroes, all the great nation were in debt to them. To the team seven.  
After his redemption quest he came back a year ago as a new man who has a new vision, new ambitions, new resolves.  
When he came back he saw in the gates the old team 7 other members. Naruto was grinning madly and joy was obvious on his face, Kakashi was now the new hokage even if his mask was covering his face that all could see that he was smiling and the last was His cherry blossom, the one that love him and care for him more than anything, the one that was always patient for him to return to them, the one that trust him and supported him threw all the mishaps in his life, she was the sun in his dark life, she was the warm feeling in this cold world for him. She was now his everything and he was in love with her.  
In his travel he came to understand his feeling and acknowledge them in a practical way.  
He was so happy ( even if it doesn't show on his face) when she came running for him and then hugged him soo tight like she was afraid to lose him again. Even when it was against every fibres in his body he hugged her back and whispered some words in to her ears for her to listen to them, only Her. "I am back sakura, I am home now"  
She begin to cry on his shoulder, she was soooooooooooo happy, the love of her life was back 😊😊😊😊😊  
\- End of the flashback:  
They were not a couple but to all the people that knew them, they were in love but not one of them did the first step to make it official. To Konoha she was his and his only. But he was not a lovey dovey person and she knew that but for her she was thinking that he was friendly with her because she was an ex- teammate, she wants to move on, to have a life, a person that love her and maybe a family in the future.  
Sakura Haruno was ready to move on in her life and that what she was ready to do, she has a date with one of her fellow doctor. Misayi was a handsome man, very attractive, intelligent and fun to be around, he was a good friend of her and she discovered recently that he was in love with her for almost two years.  
One day he sow her in deep thoughts about her relation with sasuke and that was the day she decided to move on, a single tear was falling and he sow that, he came running to her and hugged her after she explained to him the reason for her to cry he masters the strength and asked her out. A d she said yes.  
What will happen to sasuke when he find out about this?


	2. Chapter 2

I am so thankful about all the reviews (good and bad) and favorites. I know that my story have a lot of grammatical and vocabulary mistakes, and that's because English isn't my mother language.

I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO BECOME BETTER. SO TRY TO ENJOY MY STORY.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Sakura was so nervous about her date with Misayi, she didn't know what to wear, how to style her hair, should she put makeup or not, she didn't know what to do. So she called the one and only fashion queen; Yamanaka Ino.

Ino made her way to her best friend house and she walked in it, she was met by a missed up apartment; the master bedroom was also a mess, closes were everywhere and Sakura was in the bathroom; taking a bath.

Ino : what happened here? Forehead

Sakura : Ino, u have to help me. I don't know what to wear this evening for my date? and what if I was boring, what if he said that it was a mistake to date me

Ino : stop it forehead. You are one of the best persons I ever know. you are smart, kind, funny and strong. Sasuke know that and he will never say that you are boring

Sakura : why are you talking about Sasuke? My date is with Misayi

Ino : Misayi! As in Doctor Misayi Takada

Sakura : yes, he asked me yesterday; if I want it to go on a date with him and that was after he confessed to me

Ino, who was speechless for the first time in her life, couldn't believe what her best friend was saying. Sakura Haruno is going on a date and not with Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino : Sakura, I don't want to make u mad. But are you sure of this. Does Sasuke know about this? What if he kills Misayi? And I know very well , that u still love Sasuke and u will never stop loving him.

Sakura, who was looking at the sky troth her window, with a distant look: Sasuke doesn't know about it and I know he will not be bothered by it, for him I am just a friend and nothing else. I know that I will never stop loving him, but maybe this feelings will be washed away someday and I will be able to live my life with another person; who truly loves me. Don't I deserve to be happy Ino? and she start crying. Ino hugged her and start to cry with her.

Ino : you deserve to be happy Sakura more than anybody else. You are selfless and kind, you protect the ones that u love with everything that you got, you worked more than anybody else to become what you are now. I will always be there for you and I will support any decision you make

Sakura was happy to know, that her best friend support her in her decision o letting go off Sasuke.

Sakura : thank you. Pig.

Ino : you're welcome, forehead. But I hope that you know that today is the rookies twelve day. So everybody will be at Naruto's even Sasuke. Should I tell them; that you are on a date tonight?

Sakura : you can tell them, I don't care and I know they will be happy for me. Now, can you help me prepare for my date?

Ino : of course, I will. Misayi will be speechless, when he see you tonight

After 2 hours of preparation. Sakura was ready for her date; she got out of her house with Ino. After saying goodbye to her friend. Sakura moved along the road to the restaurant she agreed on meeting Misayi in.

IN THE SAME Time, the rookies started to arrive at Naruto's house (naruto Is already married to Hinata), they were chatting with each others. Sasuke was reading a book that Neji give him ( yes, Neji is alive in my story, cause I love him sooo much), he was bored of the dobe rambling about Ramen all day, he was waiting for Sakura to come, he missed her so much those day. He knows that she is very occupied and busy. She was after all the head of the hospital and the children clinic. He was so proud of what she became; a strong and talented kunoichi, who he was head over heels for her.

And that's when. he heard the door open, to show Yamanaka Ino walking alone. He wants to ask her about sakura's place, but Naruto was faster than him.

Naruto : Ino, where is Sakura-chan? Does she have a last minute shift? Usually she come with you

Ino was fidgeting a little, Sasuke didn't like it.

Sasuke : where is she? Answer Yamanaka

Ino was a little bit shocked by the Uchiha's behavior, but choose to answer his question.

Ino : she isn't coming tonight. and no, naruto she have no shift today

Naruto : then, why she's not coming? Is she sick?

Sasuke started to feel uneasy : Yamanaka, stop turning around and answer clearly. Where is Sakura?

Ino : you want to know, where is she Sasuke-kun. Then I will answer you. She is not coming tonight, because she have a date tonight with Misayi-kun

Everyone was silent, some were shocked and some were waiting for the worst. But all the eyes were directed to a certain Uchiha. The sharingan was active and a powerful outburst of dark chakra was enveloping not just Naruto's house, but all all Konoha.

Sasuke was in beast mode in less than 10 second he was ready to kill. They all were waiting for what he was going to do and then he spooked zith the most deadly voice.

Sasuke : She did what?

\- See u in the next chapter.


End file.
